


the failing of the grue

by spoke



Category: Yuletide Fandoms (Anthropomorfic)
Genre: Drabblevember, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a grue is likely not to be eating</p>
            </blockquote>





	the failing of the grue

Lurking in the corners, watching them. Warm delicious beings made of tasty flesh! It reaches forward with trembling claws, only to stumble back hissing from the light.

Hateful burning-warmth! Why does it protect the delicious chatters?

It crawls through the cluttered corners and forgotten passageways, searching for those who have strayed too close to the dark. Soon it smells the delicious scent of one plotting to torture their characters for another’s amusement - perfect. It crouches, sidles closer, looking for the opening that it will allow it to fall, to feast...

A lantern is lit as it begins to spring!


End file.
